


One Chance

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6950185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All she needs is one chance to prove herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Chance

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2016 fest.   
>  Day Twenty-Three prompt(s) used: It doesn't matter how slow you go…just don't stop  
> Saved, shot, shoes  
> Pairing: Ron/Pansy  
> Kink: Dream Sex
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

One Chance

~

As the other Aurors collected their assignments, Pansy watched Ron Weasley from the corner of her eye. He looked fit, appearing every inch the badass Auror from the tip of his head to the soles of his dragon-hide shoes. Even the cut of his robes made his shoulders seem broader than she remembered. 

Biting her lip, she stared at him, tapping her nails against her desk. Who could have predicted he’d turn out the way he did? In school he’d always seemed like Potter’s gangly, rather thick sidekick, but since the war he’d turned into quite the looker. And he clearly had a brain. No one got as far as he had in the Aurors by being stupid. 

As he chatted with other Aurors, he turned in her direction, and she looked away, heart beating fast. She’d heard about his breakup with Granger, of course, who hadn’t? It’d been all over the papers. But just because he was unattached didn’t mean she had a shot at him. After all, she’d been on the wrong side when Potter had been trying to save them all. Not many people seemed able to look past that.

If anyone could see she’d turned over a new leaf, she wished it’d be him. They’d let her into the Aurors, but no one seemed to trust her, and so far she hadn’t been chosen to go on a mission. 

For the past few days she’d spent hours sitting at her desk, daydreaming about what it’d be like to be a real Auror, maybe even be friends with him and his cohort. 

In her mind’s eye she saw herself maybe backing Weasley up, saving him during a mission, having him be very grateful.

Then, they’d invite her to go out to the pub with them after work, and maybe Weasley would buy her drinks, talk to her like she was a human being for once.

Maybe they’d go back to his, where he’d kiss her, softly, deeply, until they were both panting. He’d lead her to his room, lay her out on the bed, and make love to her, slowly, carefully. 

Or not. Pansy smiled to herself. Maybe they’d be so desperate for each other they’d be tearing at each other’s clothing before making it through the Floo. He’d slam her up against the wall, rip her knickers off her, and slide into her before pounding her to completion on his thick cock.

Squeezing her legs together at the thought, Pansy closed her eyes, seeing it all unfold before her. And it could happen. If only she could get that one chance to prove herself. 

“…Parkinson.”

Startled out of her daydream, Pansy winced. Opening her eyes, she looked up and straight into Weasley’s blue eyes. She almost forgot to breathe. 

“Parkinson,” he said again. “Are you paying attention?”

Exhaling, Pansy nodded, trying to seem professional, even as her heart threatened to beat out of her chest. “Yes, Weasley, I am. I was just…deep in thought. Sorry. Is there something I can do for you?” 

He blinked as if surprised. He’d probably been expecting her to be the same bitch she’d been in school. Pansy sighed. Would she ever escape her past? 

“Yes, actually.” He nodded at the door. “You’re going out with me today. My partner’s sick.” 

Pansy’s mouth fell open. “I…what?” 

“You’re backing me up,” he said, tone impatient. He strode towards the door. “Are you coming?” 

“Yes, yes.” Standing, Pansy followed, trying to keep up with his long legs. “Sorry if I’m slow, but you’re a lot taller than I am.” She cleared her throat. “And, um, thanks for giving me a chance. This is my first mission.”

Weasley slowed down. Waited. Eyes narrowed, he studied her. Finally, he nodded. “Okay. It doesn't matter how slow you go, just don’t stop, yeah? I need to rely on my backup.” 

Pansy smiled. This was her chance and she wasn’t about to blow it. “Don’t worry,” she said. “You can rely on me.” 

~


End file.
